Pequeña crona
by Maken.toko y yeko
Summary: que pasaria si blair arroja el hechizo equivocado a nuestra amiga pelirrosa -b-blair e-esto n-o es de lo q-que hablaba ... soy nueva lean primer fic KxC
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic obvio kidxcrona mi pareja favorita sin más me presento díganme toko-chan y ya sin más el fic (pd: elimine el otro porque hice un despapaye con el otro fic X3)

**Titulo: pequeña crona **

**Anime: soul eater (*^*)**

**Diclaimer: soul eater no es mío p…i **

**_Sumary: que pasaría si una gatita arrojara un hechizo equivocado y accidentalmente a nuestra amiga pelirrosa lean es kid x crona._**

_General pov_

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación con una pequeña foto en la mano lamentando algo que la intrigaba-será c-cierto… si es c-cierto p-porque tengo que ser más alta que e-el no sería s-simétrico para el- se reclamo ella misma aventándose a la cama saliendo de esta por el golpe un atarantado ragnarok… -¡CRONA DEJA DE AVENTARTE COMO IDIOTA ¡-le reclamo su sangre. E e… crona?- el ser solo rodo sus ojos comprendía lo que le pasaba **(ya** **que era un problema de cada día). -**Ahora que te pasa?- pregunto ragnarok … a lo que se paro y le dio la foto que traía –que tiene?- pregunto este –que le vez de diferente- pregunto crona…-la estatura?- si la m-maldita e-estatura –haaa piensas en el rechazo por tu estatura?-mjum –respondió la pelirrosa - a y si te reduces la medida con una bruja.. Esa tetona que vive con la plana-n-no se ragnarok se puede-… -claro que se puede nya- respondió una gatita asomada por la rejilla de la habitación del shibusen –b-blair que hacías h-ahí – pregunto confundida crona…-nya pasaba por aquí y escuche tu platica con el bichito pegado a tu espalda nya- …-BICHITO TU CULO BRUJA¡- grito un ofendido ragnarok –… -e-enserio p-puedes ayudarme blair?-

-Claro crona-chan- solo quédate quieta… dijo la bruja –bueno empezare nya- y así la bruja empezó a decir sus palabras mágicas pumking pumking magic reducción- y en medio de una nube de humo morado se escucho un pequeño grito –blair p-porque eres gigante – pregunto la pelirrosa … no crona-chan te reduje tu tamaño nya- n-no blair e-esto –n-no es de lo que h-hablaba- respondió nerviosa crona … -MIERDA MALTDITA BRUJA TETONA DEVUELVENOS A NUESTRO TAMAÑO¡- grito ragnarok –yo no puedo hacer nada nya- dijo la bruja –por q-que?- pregunto una pálida crona ..- porque para volver a su forma normal crona tiene que besar a la persona que le gusta nya- …-y como va hacer eso si la tonta no se confiesa ni así misma-respondió enojada su sangre - pues eso queda en sus manos nya- y dicho esto la bruja desapareció… -CRONA QUE AREMOS NO QUIERO SER DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA RATA- reclamo ragnarok –p-pues solo debo besar a kid-kun- respondió muy relajada la pelirrosa lo que sorprendió a ragnarok -p-pero tenemos q-que salir de a-qui primero pero como …como … como.. Ya se ¡- exclamo la pelirrosa con un mini foquito en la cabeza … -abre tus alas nos iremos v-volando- … -TSK desde cuando TU me das ordenes- se negó ragnarok -¿quieres quedarte a-así?- pregunto la pelirrosa … -tsk ya que- y así ragnarok salió volando a la mansión galows con el fin de que crona besara al shinigami asimétrico…

Después de que lograron salir del shibusen, y con suerte de no ser aplastados como pájaros por las personas. se dirigían a la mansión galows cuando de pronto cayeron –aaaaa r-ragnarok que te pasa?- grito mientras caian –

**Ya en el suelo **

o-oye ragnarok q-que te pasa – no es fácil volar con un cuerpo pequeño es cansado comprende¡- dijo ragnarok –creo que c-caminaremos –dijo crona a un lado de la calle –si ¡

Antes de decir otra cosa ragnarok detuvo un zapato gigante –HEY TONTO CUIDADO QUE NO VES ¡-que?-dijo una voz conocida –quito su pie viendo (para él) una pequeña figura metálica (eso pensó el desconocido) e e …Wow esto sí es cool una figura de acción los recogió con sus manos y miro a los lados para ver de dónde provenía la voz pero no vio a su alrededor nada –mm no hay nadie ya que me la llevo? -dijo un confundido soul –na ya que un momento ¡TIENE LA FORMA DE CRONA¡-grito soul –IDIOTA ES CRONA ¡ -chillo ragnarok –QUE HABLASTE?-pregunto mas confundido soul –si s-soy yo s-soul-kun-dijo crona …

-WAAAA ERES UNA PEQUEÑA MUÑECA DE METAL – n-no soul-kun, blair me redujo de tamaño por equivocación –haaa… Ya comprendo blair… y ¿te dijo como arreglarlo?-pregunto soul

-s-s-si m-me d-dijo- respondió nerviosa y sonrojada la pelirrosa por recordar cómo deshacer el hechizo –s-soul –kun p-podrías llevarme con m-maka-chan-.. Claro crona mas así de kawaii que te ves no puedo negarme no sería cool-sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón, está bien dijo una sonrojada crona por el comentario del alvino…

**En la mansión con death the kid:**

-Waaaaaaaa no porque no soy más alto-se pregunto el pequeño shinigami. -Crona de seguro me rechaza por ser más alto-se dijo para el mismo mientras se media con una cinta métrica…y de la nada saco una pequeña crona de trapo que tenía guardada, era idéntica a ella hasta le había hecho su cabello asimétrico –tu nunca me rechazarías verdad pequeña crona-le pregunto a la pequeña muñeca.-no nunca te rechazaría kid- se respondió el mismo con una voz mal imitada de crona-jamás te rechazaría eres muy lindo bésame – claro mi muñeca y empezó a darle besos pequeños en la frente mejillas y mal atinados por todo su rostro..

**DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE KID:**

Tratando de no ir al baño de tanta risa se encontraban las hermanas Thompson tratando de reír lo más bajo posible pero la que primero estallo fue patty y luego Liz a lo que kid salió de su cuarto dejando a ver a sus armas muertas de la risa…

Que hacían ustedes dos atrás de mi puerta?-dijo o mejor regaño a las hermanas su técnico

Jajajajajajaja es que kid no puede ser que tengas una muñeca de crona y todavía peor que le hables jajaja –dijo todavía riéndose Liz … -kid acosa a crona- canturreo patty -no es cierto … solo quiero practicar para cuando me le d-declare –dijo nervioso

-Tiene que ser s-simétrico- vamos Liz crees que crona me rechace por ser más pequeño que ella – pregunto cabizbajo el shinigami –no kid crona…se de buena fuente que tu también le gustas no tendría que rechazarte ella te quiere por lo que eres –animo Liz –pero no podrás declarártele jejeje-dijo patty

-porque dices eso- pregunto el shinigami –porque soul tiene tu muñeca- dijo patty -¿Qué?- se exalto el shinigami viendo por la ventana a un soul sonriente con una nerviosa crona en la mano…

**Fin del capítulo 1 que les pareció bueno. Malo 2.3 díganmelo opinen denme ideas o lo que sea maken no está ayudando en casi nada =3= **

**Maken: oye estoy ocupada comiendo cálmate… ¬¬**

**Nadaaaa… *le quita el plato y sale corriendo* **

**Maken: oye devuelmelo ToT **

**YO: nunca… X3…Yeko ayúdame *sale de la nada Yeko y se lleva volando a toko* **

**Maken: Mierda toko devuélveme mi plato…. TnT… tengo hambre…**

**Yo: no hasta que des ideas… X3**

**PD: YEKO ES UN MURCIELAGO QUE SE CONVIERTE EN UN SEXI HUMANO =3=**

**Rewiev? **


	2. Chapter 2 pequeña crona

**Segundo capitulo ^. ^**

**Maken: * sentada en un rincón diciendo cosas inentendibles* **

**Toko: que te pasa maken ¬w¬ tienes hambre…**

**Maken: *le tira una mirada asesina* te odio…**

**Toko: sigue sin dar ideas ¬w¬**

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic gracias por dejarnos un Rewiev sin más el fic**

(**N/a: esto es antes de que kid se asomara en la ventana)**

Pov crona

Cuando soul nos levanto e íbamos en camino al departamento de maka-chan soul me pregunto si blair me había dicho como deshacer el hechizo yo le dije que si… pero en realidad no entendía del todo y mucho menos que era un beso, maka me dijo que era una muestra de afecto pero no me dijo del todo que era aunque yo no sé cómo lidiar con eso *se sonroja*…

pov general:

La mirada del shinigami se torno de un rosa chillón… se pregunto ¿cómo mierda soul tenía su muñeca? Y más aun ¿cómo entro sin que lo viera? … pero lo importante era quitarle a su muñeca en ese momento al alvino no quería que nadie tocara a crona aunque solo fuera una muñeca…

El shinigami salió de su mansión para arrebatarle su pequeña muñeca de ensayo **_(n/a: si ensayo para que ¬w¬) _**a soul mientras las hermanas miraban confundidas la ventana –que raro pero su muñeca está en su cama- dijo Liz confundida… -es mi imaginación o ahora todos acosan a crona- se pregunto Liz mentalmente… -o es crona-chan en verdad jejeje-… rio patty –no patty eso no es posible ¿o sí?- … y al momento que Liz volteo vio como la supuesta muñeca de soul levanto los brazos … (en la mente de Liz ) procesando … procesando … procesando … click … (fuera de la mente de Liz) –haaa patty tienes razón es crona¡- se desespero Liz -pero ¿cómo llego a quedar así ?-

-bueno no importa no tenemos que dejar que kid la obtenga quien sabe que cosas pervertidas pasan por esa cabeza - … A la carga patty ¡ - HAIIII- grito la pequeña yendo tras kid para evitar que le quitara a la verdadera crona de las manos de soul…

**Con soul:**

Estaba platicando con crona sobre cosas X cuando escucho un grito… -SOUL EVANS DEVUELVEME ESO¡- grito el shinigami enojado y corriendo tras el –¿qué?- dijo confundido el ojirubi

-¿kid-kun?- se pregunto la pelirrosa confundida… cuando el pequeño shinigami iba a saltar encima de el,sus armas llegaron y lo aventaron hacia un lado cayendo sobre el –te atrapamos- dijo Liz victoriosa –SI CABRON¡- grito patty … -¿pero qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto el alvino … mientras una asustada crona se asomaba por la mano de este … -no hay tiempo de explicar soul solo vete luego te alcanzamos con maka- dijo casi tan rápido que apenas era legible para soul … -e está bien-dijo confundido este y siguió su paso … al voltearse crona miro hacia atrás a lo que patty se dio cuenta y alzo su mano en un saludo, crona hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa y volvió a su posición normal –creo que ya lo saben- se dijo para sí misma …

**Volviendo con el pervertido…digo kid:**

-haaa Elizabeth… patricia suéltenme ¿porque me amarran? – las regaño su técnico –por pervertido jajaja – dijo patty … -créeme kid lo hacemos para proteger a alguien- dijo Liz con una sonrisa …-eso no tiene sentido SUELTENME- grito kid … -creo que ya acabamos patty ahora vamos con soul- dijo Liz victoriosa –vamos one-chan jejeje – dijo patty –kid te quedas aquí por amor a kami no te atrevas a salir entendido- le recalco su arma saliendo por la puerta con su hermanita … -no Liz patty SAQUENMEEEEE¡- grito el azabache …

**Con soul, maka, Liz y patty:**

-así que eso paso- dijo maka sentada a la par de crona quien le contaba como la habían reducido de tamaño –s-si maka-chan esa e-es la única f-forma de volver como era a-antes- dijo la pelirrosa umm … -crona podrías esperarnos en la recamara de arriba- …e e esta bien maka-chan- y diciendo esto se fue volando ala recamara …

-e e maka ¿para que la mandaste a la recamara?- pregunto la mayor de las Thompson… - para lo siguiente- respondió la ojiverde… -tenemos que hacer que kid y crona se declaren uno con el otro es una oportunidad única además de que volverá a ser la misma de antes no hay nada que perder-dijo está entusiasmada… -pero maka hay un problema- respondió desanimada Liz … -a a ¿Cuál es?- pregunto maka –haaa como decirlo … kid tiene una muñeca de crona- ¿Qué¡?-espera deja que termine –dijo la vaquera –si ni a esa muñeca se le puede confesar ¿cómo piensas que a la crona de verdad si?-…

-Tiene razón maka- dijo el alvino –y crona también es muy tímida para decírselo a kid- … continuo la plática -para eso idearemos un plan que tenga por seguro que no fallara ¿están conmigo?-…

-Hii- gritaron todos a la vez

**Con crona:**

-¿Oye crona no se te hace raro que nos mandaran a esperar aquí?- pregunto ragnarok… -ahora q-que lo dices u-un poco d-deberán e-estar tramando algo a-así hicieron c-con tsubaki-chan y Black star-kun-dijo con afirmación la ojiazul…

**Con kid:**

-haaa a jajaja esas cuerdas no son nada para el gran death the kid… pero que acabo de decir debo dejar de juntarme con Black star…-(en un lugar lejos de ahí… -aachu- estornudo Black… -salud- dijo amable tsubaki –gracias tsubaki- respondió el peli azul… regresando con kid)-bueno a lo que voy cuando encuentre a mi pequeña crona y a soul lo matare – dijo casi sádicamente el shinigami … y así salió corriendo hacia el departamento de maka y soul ….

Cuando el susodicho llego al departamento se subió al techo y bajo en la ventana del cuarto de soul… -debe estar por aquí-se dijo así mismo… revoloteo todo y no encontró nada entonces se aburrió de buscar y entro al cuarto de maka se reprocho que un caballero no debe esculcar en las pertenencia de una dama pero era su muñeca (**n/a: kid parece niña x3)** así que entro y en su cama vio a una crona acostada en la cama de maka viendo al techo –nee crona ¿tardaran mas esos tontos?- le pregunto su sangre … -no lo … quédate quieto¡- -¿que porque?- pregunto el

Pequeño ser… pero no pudo responder porque una mano los tomo rápidamente y los saco corriendo por la ventana gritando –ya la tengo ya la tengo tengo a mi pequeña crona- y así se fue a la mansión….

Cuando llego se encerró en su cuarto y acomodo la ¨muñeca ¨ en su cama viendo hacia el… -te vez algo… diferente- dijo el shinigami… -ha de ser por correr tanto – me daré una ducha para practicar: – y se fue alegre a tomar su baño mientras crona se paraba con dificultad con tanta agitación –a a q-que le p-pasa a kid-kun- dijo crona con estrellitas por su cabeza…

-Maldito shinigami- decía ragnarok a punto de regresar su desayuno… cuando vio a cierto punto de la cama y empezó a carcajearse como nunca en su vida –crona hahahaha mira jajaja – le volteo la cabeza a donde él estaba viendo a lo que ella se sonrojo como un tomate en temporada… -jajaja rayitas se masturba con una muñeca tuya jajaja-dijo ragnarok… crona solo guardo silencio con la cabeza baja y sonrojada mientras su arma se reía…

**Con maka… **

**-**Y ese es el plan – dijo maka -así que patty ve a traer a crona- dijo la peli ceniza –HII- salió corriendo la menor de las pistolas cuando…

**Toko: MUAJAJA LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA**

**Maken: ya te ayudo con el final pero dame de comer T.T**

**Toko: mmm Yeko **

**Yeko: yes my lady?**

**Toko *derrame nasal*… (5 min después) *limpiándose la sangre*… dale de comer a la esclava para que ayude con más energía para el final **

**Maken: no tienes porque humillarme así sabes ¬¬ **

**Toko: quieres comida ¬¬**

**Maken: ok ya ya p… ¬¬ **

**Toko: bueno me faltaba el final pero ya lo tengo les aseguro que en menos de 4 días lo subo ^^… se despide **

**Toko* Yeko* y * maken¬¬**

**Toko: jajaja Rewiev?**


	3. vuela a la normalidad

**_Ultimo capitulo… bueno sin más el hermoso fic gracias por dejarnos un Rewiev es tan hermoso eso *saca un pañuelo y se limpia las lagrimas* bueno continuemos snif_**

****Pov general:

Cuando… -¡MAKA CRONA-CHAN NO ESTA!- grito patty -¿Qué?- gritaron los tres al unisonó y subieron a buscar a la pequeña crona… -donde puede estar – se pregunto soul yendo a su habitación la cual encontró desordenada… más de lo normal –Pero que… mi habitación no estaba tan desordenada-dijo soul … siguió buscando en toda la habitación hasta que se encontró con algo fuera de lo normal un cabello de 2 colores el patrón iba negro blanco negro … (en la mente de soul –cabello blanco y negro + cuarto desordenado + crona desaparecida = … kid se llevo a crona) … -nada se te escapa kid … maka ya sé donde esta crona- grito el alvino

**Con crona y kid: **

Ragnarok seguía riendo cuando el shinigami salió del baño con solo una toalla enrollada en la cadera … a lo que crona solo atino a sonrojarse a un mas luego se la quito y se dispuso a ponerse la demás ropa **(n/a: *Q*)** crona solo cerró los ojos fuerte y nerviosamente mientras el shinigami se vestía –r-r-ragnarok m-metete a m-m-mi cuerpo- dijo la pelirrosa nerviosamente –porque yo quiero ver acción jajaja- se burlo su arma -¡AHORA¡- dijo con una mirada asesina … su arma solo obedeció crona enfadada daba miedo superando hasta a la mismísima medusa … por algo era su hija.

Después de estar bien vestido decidió tomar a su muñeca … -Con que te querías escapar con soul- dijo con un tono un poco molesto –¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?- pregunto desilusionado –yo te daré amor te bajare el sol la luna todo lo que quieras pero quédate conmigo – crona trataba de sonrojarse lo más mínimo posible ante las palabras del shinigami –y-y-y d-dime t-te g-gustaría s-s-ser m-mi n-novia- pregunto a la muñeca muy nervioso que si se diera cuenta que estaba con la verdadera se moría del nerviosismo -con esto fue acercando muy lentamente a la pequeña crona a sus labios el estaba muy sonrojado la acerco un poco mas … cuando atino juntar sus labios y fundir un beso con los de la pelirrosa … su color rojo se encendió mas rojo que que todas los tomates juntos… mientras que la cara de crona no encendió un color rojo si no un destellante blanco que inundo el cuarto de kid.

El asimétrico shinigami se asusto -¿Qué RAYOS HICE?- se pregunto entre espantado y exaltado cuando vio la muñeca se elevo y creció en tamaño convirtiéndose en la crona normal cuando termino el destello crona afortunadamente cayó en la cama del shinigami ahora con la cara más roja que un semáforo encendido – ¿C-C-CRONA? ¿Q-QUE F-FUE E-SO?- pregunto muy nervioso –y-yo l-labios –k-k-kid-kun- era lo único que pronunciaba la pelirrosa en ese momento salió ragnarok –MIERDA RAYITAS HACERCATE TE VOY A PARTIR TU MADRE POR BESAR A CRONA¡- … grito la sangre enfurecida -¿Qué E-ERA L-LA C-CRONA -D-D-DE V-VERDAD?- pregunto casi desmayándose –SI IDIOTA VEN QUE TE LA ROMPO¡- gruño ragnarok –este enfurecido atrapo al shinigami y empezó a golpearlo –ACOSADOR PEDOFILO PERVERTIDO COMO TE ATREVES A MASTURBARTE CON UNA MUÑECA DE CRONA- decía cada vez que le daba un golpe –haaa espera yo no hago eso yo solo quería ser su novio pero temía que me rechazara por mi altura por eso practicaba … haaa para estar listo para el rechazo –

… -q-que c-coincidencia y-yo igual- hablo esta vez crona mas calmada -crona ¿enserio? Nunca te aria eso tu vas a estar delante de la simetría ante todo y-yo siempre te amare como seas- dijo kid sin rodeos –K-kid- solo atino a decir eso –crona- y se iban acercando cuando cierto bichito interrumpió el momento –EJEM calenturientos ya cálmense- recalco ragnarok -*kid y crona*O/O- -y-y como llegaste a hacer de e-ese t-tamaño- pregunto nervioso –p-pues b-blair s-se e-equivoco d-de hechizo y m-me encogió – respondió la ojiazul recordando su desdicha –a y p-porque se rompió cuando … _bueno_ tu sabes- dijo el shinigami –p-pues d-debía d-de recibir u-un beso- dijo sin entender bien la inocente niña -y porque no se lo pediste a soul- dijo un celoso y molesto azabache –p-porque s-soul n-no me g-gusta- respondió con un tono carmesí en las mejillas … -*sonrojado*e-entonces s-s-s-si t-te g-gustaría –s-ser m-mi n-n-n-n-n-novia- pregunto más confiado … pero no tanto

-c-claro k-kid e-seo me haría m-muy f-feliz - y diciendo esto tomo a la pelirrosa y la beso apasionadamente –ag me dan asco- dijo su sangre metiéndose a su cuerpo… cuando –KID PERVERTIDO NO VIOLARAS A CRONA – dijo exaltada Liz entrando con una patada a su recamara… *todos con cara de 0.0*… -sentimos interrumpir- dijo Liz llevándose a todos a fuera no sin que antes un maka-chop callera en el cráneo de kid dejándolo inconsciente…

**3 MESES DESPUES **

Se miraba crona con kid sonriente tomados de la mano

-recuerdo ese día- dijo rompiendo el silencio kid

-si estabas celoso de soul creías que me gustaba- se recordó la pelirrosa sacándose una risita

*sonrojado* -n-no es cierto solo que tu eres mía- dijo besando sus mejillas

-jajaja kid… me haces cosquillas – reía crona

-siempre agradeceré a blair por hacerte mi muñeca- dijo kid

-*súper sonrojada*-c-claro – y diciendo esto lo beso tiernamente

-te amo crona- …

-yo también kid-

**FIN **

**WAAA QUE ME DICEN CURSI MAMON MAL FINAL ES LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO ESQUE E ESTADO MUY SENTIMENTAL :¨3 **

**MAKEN: SI AJA YO AYUDE Y TU TE QUEDAS CON EL CREDITO NO ES JUSTO TwT**

**TOKO: ¬¬ TOKOOOO-CHOP**

**MAKEN: OKEY QUEDATE… ****LO *CAE INCONCIENTE***

**TOKO: WI PORFIN LO TERMINE ARE OTRO FIC EN ESTE HABRA MAS ACCION DE LO NORMAL PELEAS BESOS PAREJAS Y UNA MUY NUEVA CRONA: 3 LUEGO LO SUBIRE **

**YEKO: AHORA NOSOTROS AREMOS UNA PARTICIPACION FINAL **

**TOKO: CIERTO YEKO PERO COMO DIJISTE HASTA EL FINAL CON ESTO ME DESPIDO ESPERENME EN MI PROXIMO FIC SE DESPIDE TOKO-CHAN Y YAKO-KUN =3**

**REWIEV?**


End file.
